kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Filatelia Shqiptare 0157.JPG
Depeche Mode është një grup i muzikës elektronike pop nga Britania, që u themelua në vitin 1980 nga David Gahan (këngëtari kryesor), Martin Gore (organo, gitarrë, zërat, këngëshkruesi kryesor pas vitit 1981), Andrew Fletcher (organist i rastit) dhe Vince Clarke (organo, këngëshkruesi kryesor 1980-81, grup Erasure pas vitit 1985) në Basildon, Essex, Londër. Ky grup është ndër grupet më të vjetra (mëse 25 vjeçar) e më të suksesshmit. Miliona tifoze ne bote dhe qindra grupe te frymezuara nga stili, kenget dhe albumet e tyre, e kane bërë këtë grup ndër më të njohurit dhe cilësorët. Emri i grupit rrjedh nga emri i revistës franceze të modës „Dépêche Mode“ që do të thotë pak a shumë: modë e shpejtë; modë e gatshme ose e re, megjithëse ka shpjegime të ndryshme në lidhje me prejardhjen e emrit. Histori e shkurtër e grupit Disqet Albumet e inçizuara në studio * 1981: Speak and Spell (D # -, UK #'10', US #192, CH # -) * 1982: A Broken Frame (D # -, UK #'8', US #177, CH # -) * 1983: Construction Time Again (D #'7', UK #'6', US #?, CH #21) * 1984: Some Great Reward (D #'3', UK #'4', US #51, CH #'5') * 1986: Black Celebration (D #'2', UK #'3', US #90, CH #'1') * 1987: Music for the Masses (D #'2', UK #'10', US #35, CH #'4') * 1989: 101 (Live-Album i dyfishte) (D #'3', UK #'7', US #45, CH #11) * 1990: Violator (D #'2', UK #'2', US #'7', CH #'2') * 1993: Songs of Faith and Devotion (D #'1', UK #'1', US #'1', CH #'1') * 1993: Songs of Faith and Devotion Live (Live-Album) (D #50, UK #46, US #193, CH #47) * 1997: Ultra (D #'1', UK #'1', US #'5', CH #'4') * 2001: Exciter (D #'1', UK #'9', US #'8', CH #'2') * 2005: Playing the Angel (D #'1', UK #'6', US #'7', CH #'1') * 2009: Sounds of the universe Albumet e inçizuara drejtpërdrejt *Songs Of Faith and Devotion Live'' (1993) *''101 (live)'' (1989) Përpilimet * 1984: People Are People (VÖ nur USA & Kanada) (US #71) * 1985: Catching Up with Depeche Mode (VÖ vetem USA & Kanada) (US #113) * 1985: The Singles 81–85 (Re-Release 1998) (D #21, UK #'6', US #114, CH #14) * 1987: Greatest Hits (vetem DDR) * 1998: The Singles 86>98 (D #'1', UK #'5', US #38, CH #'3') * 2004: Remixes 81····04 (D #'2', UK #'24', US #'''-', CH #'7') * 2006: ''The Best Of - Volume 1 Këngët njëshe të veçanta * 1984: Told You So (Promotion 7"; vetem ESP) * 1986: But Not Tonight (7"/12"; vetem USA, CAN, PHL) * 1987: I Want You Now (Promotion 7"/3"CD; vetem Japoni) * 1988: Strangelove ’88 (7"/12"/CD; USA, CAN, PHL) * 1989: Pleasure, Little Treasure (Live) (Promo 7"; vetem ESP, FRA) * 1990: ''Halo (Promotion CD; vetem USA) * 1993: One Caress (Promotion CD; vetem USA) * 2006: The Darkest Star (12"; vetem ne Evrope) Këngët njëshe * wrong *''John the Revelator / Lilian'' (5 qershor 2006) *''Suffer Well'' (3 mars 2006) *''A Pain That I'm Used To'' (12 dhjetor 2005) *''Precious'' (3 tetor 2005) *''Enjoy The Silence 04'' (18 tetor 2004) *''Goodnight Lovers'' (11 shkurt 2002) *''Freelove'' (5 nentor 2001) *''I Feel Loved'' (30 korrik 2001) *''Dream On'' (23 prill 2001) *''Only When I Lose Myself'' (7 shtator 1998) *''Home / Useless'' (1997) *''Useless'' (20 tetor 1997) *''Home'' (16 qershor 1997) *''It's No Good'' (31 mars 1997) *''Barrel Of A Gun'' (3 shkurt 1997) *''In Your Room'' (10 janar 1994) *''Condemnation'' (13 shtator 1993) *''Walking In My Shoes'' (26 prill 1993) *''I Feel You'' (15 shkurt 1993) *''Enjoy The Silence "Back To Back Hits"'' (1992) *''Personal Jesus "Back To Back Hits"'' (1992) *''World In My Eyes'' (17 shtator 1990) *''Policy Of Truth'' (7 maj 1990) *''Enjoy The Silence'' (5 shkurt 1990) *''Personal Jesus'' (29 gusht 1989) *''Everything Counts (from "101")'' (13 shkurt 1989) *''Strangelove "Back To Back Hits"'' (1989) *''Little 15'' (16 maggio 1988) (publikuar vetem ne France) *''Strangelove '88'' (1988) *''Behind The Wheel'' (28 dhjetor 1987) *''Never Let Me Down Again'' (24 gusht 1987) *''Strangelove'' (13 prill 1987) *''People Are People "Back To Back Hits"'' (1987) *''A Question Of Time'' (11 gusht 1986) *''A Question Of Lust'' (14 prill 1986) *''Stripped'' (10 shkurt 1986) *''It's Called A Heart'' (16 shtator 1985) *''Shake The Disease'' (29 prill 1985) *''Blasphemous Rumours / Somebody'' (29 tetor 1984) *''Master And Servant'' (20 gusht 1984) *''People Are People'' (12 mars 1984) *''Love, in Itself'' (19 shtator 1983) *''Everything Counts'' (11 korrik 1983) *''Get The Balance Right'' (31 janar 1983) *''Leave In Silence'' (16 gusht 1982) *''The Meaning Of Love'' (26 prill 1982) *''See You'' (29 janar 1982) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' (7 shtator 1981) *''New Life'' (13 qershor 1981) *''Dreaming Of Me'' (20 shkurt 1981) Videot dhe DVD * 1985: The World We Live In and Live in Hamburg (Live-Koncert, VHS) * 1985: Some Great Videos (Video-Compilation, VHS) * 1988: Strange (Video-Compilation, VHS) * 1989: 101 (Film dokumentar VHS) * 1990: Strange Too (Video-Compilation, VHS) * 1993: Devotional (Live-Koncert, VHS) * 1998: The Videos 86–98 (Video-Compilation, VHS/DVD) * 2002: One Night in Paris (Live-Koncert, Dyfishte-DVD dhe VHS) (D #54) * 2002: The Videos 86–98+ (Video-Compilation, DVD-Rerelease me 2. Disc) (D #81) * 2003: 101 (Film dokumentar dhe Live-Koncert, Dyfishte-DVD-Release) (D #32) * 2004: Devotional (Live-Koncert, Dyfishte-DVD-Release) (D #25) * 2005: Playing the Angel (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Speak and Spell (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Music for the Masses (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Violator (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Touring the Angel: Live In Milan (Live-Koncert, Dyfishte-DVD + CD) * 2006: A Broken Frame (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Some Great Reward (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: Songs of Faith and Devotion (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD * 2006: The Best Of - Volume 1 (Hybrid-SACD)+ DVD Shiko edhe Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja rrjetor zyrtare e Depeche Mode * Këngët e Depeche Mode Category:Grupe muzike synthpop Category:Grupe muzike New Wave Category:Grupe muzike angleze af:Depeche Mode be:Depeche Mode be-x-old:Depeche Mode bg:Депеш Мод ca:Depeche Mode cs:Depeche Mode da:Depeche Mode de:Depeche Mode el:Depeche Mode en:Depeche Mode eo:Depeche Mode es:Depeche Mode et:Depeche Mode fa:دپش مد fi:Depeche Mode fr:Depeche Mode he:דפש מוד hr:Depeche Mode hu:Depeche Mode it:Depeche Mode ja:デペッシュ・モード ka:დეპეშ მოდი lt:Depeche Mode lv:Depeche Mode nah:Depeche Mode nl:Depeche Mode no:Depeche Mode pl:Depeche Mode pt:Depeche Mode ro:Depeche Mode ru:Depeche Mode simple:Depeche Mode sk:Depeche Mode sl:Depeche Mode sr:Депеш моуд sv:Depeche Mode szl:Depeche Mode tr:Depeche Mode uk:Depeche Mode uz:Depeche Mode zh:流行尖端